A Liepard's Love
by GreyAthena
Summary: When a liepard morph stumbles across Ash and the Unova crew, she finds that she is falling for a certain green haired guy... CilanxOC
1. First Encounter

"Brave, what are you doing?" I asked. Brave, a Braivary morph and my best friend, was pecking at a nearby tree like a mad bird.

"I'm trying to get us some food." He replied. He was in his pokemon form and speaking pokemon, but I was a liepard morph and could understand Poketalk.

"By pecking at a tree? I don't think either of us eat wood." I said. He ignored me and kept pecking. A few secods later he extracted a sewaddle from the tree and fluttered to the ground. "Woah, woah woah." I said. "We're gonig to eat _bugs?_ I would rather eat wood!"

"Suit yourself." Brave muttered. "But I don't know what else you're going to eat. There aren't any berry trees around here and I don't think we should be snooping around humans." I watched as he chowed down on the sewaddle. The sight alone would have made me lose my lunch, if I'd had a lunch to lose. Brave wasn't as squimish about eating bugs as I was because he was, mentally, a pokemon. The two of us had been kidnapped by psycho scientists who grafted pokemon genes onto our human genes at different ages. Brave had been kidnapped at three, and had almost no memory of his family. Because of this, he assumed that all humans were like the ones at the lab; cruel and heartless, willing to sacrifice innocent children for horrible experiments. I, on the other hand, had been kidnapped at age seven. I still remembered my family and hoped to get back to them at some point and show to Brave that not all humans were evil.

"Well Brave, I _am_ a theiving pokemon. Maybe I can get some real food for us." I said.

Brave looked up at me, concerned, and for a second, I could still see a little bit of an innocent eleven year old in his eyes. "You'll be careful, right?"

"You know me Brave. I'm always careful. So, where are these meal tickets?"

Brave waved his wing in the direction of the path. "There are three of them. One's a guy with black hair that stcks up all over the place, another is a girl with long dark hair, and there's a green haired guy in a suit. Oh, and there's a pikachu."

"Thanks Brave. I'll be back soon." I promised. I darted in the direction he had pointed out and changed into my pokemon form. As I mentioned before, we had a regular form and a pokemon form. Our regular form was a person with some pokemon attributes. Mine was a girl with long violet hair, liepard ears and a tail and retractable claws. Brave's was A boy with feathers sticking out of his head and wings and a bird's tail. Our pokemon forms looked normal, thankfully. We were some of the only living experiments from the lab and it was a miracle we escaped. The lab had been trying to produce humanlike creatures with special powers and we were two of the four experiments that had survived. We had all tried to escape together, but the other two hadn't made it.

I noticed the path and slowed down. The green haired boy was making sandwiches of some sort and the other boy and the girl were swinging on vines.

"Hey Cilan!" The girl called. "When is lunch going to be ready?"

"In a few moments!" He called back. I watched him make another sandwich and I caught myself following his hand movements. I shook my head and steadied myself to pounce. I darted forwards and grabbed the sandwich in Cilan's hand. All of a sudden, something caught my legs in the air and sent me crashing back to the ground. I struggled to see what had happened and discovered that it had been a pansage that had trapped my legs!

"Theif! Theif! Theif!" The little green monkey shouted. In an instant all the other pokemon were crowded around me screeching at me for trying to take their food. If it haad just been that pansage, then I could have taken it down easily, but there were a lot more and I was weak with hunger.

"Hold on everyone." Cilan said. "I think this liepard is just hungry." He handed me a bowl of pokemon food. I stared at him for a few seconds and then burried my muzzle into the bowl. "See?" Cilan said, smiling.

Pikachu walked over to me. "Hi, I'm Pikachu. What's your name?"

I looked up from the food. "I'm Lyra. Lyra the Liepard."


	2. Captured and Lost Friend

I had just finished my food when I remembered Brave. I instantly darted to my paws and tried to run into the woods. Instantly, I stumbled and fell to the ground. Stupid Pansage! Its vine whip must have hurt my leg more than I'd thought. Undeterred, I clambered back to my paws and started towards the woods at a slower pace.

"Where are you going?" Pikachu asked. "You can't leave! You're hurt!"

"It's not that bad," I protested. "Anyway I need to get back to something." I started to limp back towards the woods. I hoped they wouldn't challenge me. Though I was an evolved pokémon, I had almost no battle experience. I had been grafted with liepard DNA, so I'd been made fully evolved already. I'd had only three battles against weak wild pokémon and I could not hope to win against powerful trained pokémon.

"Hey where are you going Liepard?" Someone asked. I looked around. Dang! Cilan had noticed me.

The girl, Iris, examined me. "You shouldn't be going anywhere. Your leg is still injured. Maybe I can get some herbs that will help." I backed away. I didn't want their help! Anyone I didn't know could be an agent of the scientists. And even if they weren't, I could put them in danger by staying with them for any amount of time. I shook my head and started to walk away for the third time.

"Yeah get away you stupid cat!" Pansage jeered. That did it! I twisted around and lunged at him with a scratch attack. Pansage grinned, dodged and vine whipped me. I slammed into the ground. Snarling, I dragged my body back up and tried to scratch Pansage again. I was hit by another vine whip attack. I fell to the ground again and couldn't get back up.

"Pokeball, go!" I heard from far away. Something banged against my head and I was suddenly trapped in a small space. Confused, I looked around, and then realized where I was. I was in a pokeball! Just as I realized it, a resounding click echoed through the confining area. I was caught!

I was a little upset, but I didn't panic. I'd heard that there was a trick for getting out of pokeballs. I thrashed around until I hit something that felt like a lever. I pushed on it and instantly the pokeball opened and I flashed back out.

"Hey, how'd you get out?" Cilan asked. He looks so cute when he's startled I thought.

"Maybe she doesn't like being in a pokeball." Ash put in. "Pikachu doesn't."

"You want to stay out?" Cilan asked me. Instead of answering I ran into the woods, back to where I left Brave.

"Brave!" I yelled "Brave!" I could hear the humans running after me, trying to find me.

"Oh, hey Lyra." A familiar voice spoke from a tree. I glanced up and saw Brave sitting there.

"Brave!" I cried in relief. "Look, we have to get out of here."

Brave fluttered down from the tree looking rather awkward. "Well the thing is, I want to stay here."

I gaped at him. Why would he want to stay in the wild? Didn't he want to go back and live with humans? He was only eleven! "But… But why?" I sputtered.

"Well," Brave said. "I don't think I'll ever get fully used to humans and anyway, we'll never be fully like them. At least when I'm a pokémon I'm a little closer to being normal."

My eyes filled with tears and I felt like I had swallowed a softball, but I managed to say "Well if that's what you want…I'll miss you Brave."

Brave smiled. Don't ask me how he did it; but somehow, he turned that ridiculous bird beak of his into a smile. "I'll miss you too, Lyra. Goodbye." With that he turned and flew off into the sky until he was just a speck in the distance.

I flopped onto the ground and lay there until Cilan and the others came. "Come on Liepard." Cilan said. I got to my paws and followed them back towards camp and my new family.

GreyAthena: I know that there hasn't been a whole lot of romance so far, but don't worry, it's coming.


	3. Recapture

When I walked back into camp, none of the pokémon were there, which surprised me. Then I realized that they must have been returned to their pokeballs before the humans started chasing me. I hopped up onto the table in the campsite. The silver platters were really pretty, and, being a thief pokémon, they were hard to resist. I smacked at them, knocking them across the table. They tumbled off and hit the ground.

"Hey!" Cilan yelled. "Liepard what are you doing? Don't mess around with those!"

Instantly I flinched backwards. Whenever we misbehaved in the lab, or did something that displeased the scientists, we were hit.

"Err… What's wrong Liepard?" Cilan was looking at me strangely. I realized that I was cowering on the ground with my paws over my face.

"Nothing." I said, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"So why'd you do that?" Pikachu asked. Pikachu seemed like a nice pokémon, but he was always sticking his nose into other people's business.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"You know what." Pikachu said impatiently. "Flinch like that. You knew Cilan wasn't going to hit you, right? Haven't you ever had a trainer?"

"Of course I knew he wasn't going to hit me." I replied. "I just don't like being yelled at." Pikachu didn't really look like he was convinced, but he let the subject drop.

"Ok guys, let's get traveling!" Cilan suddenly said. I turned around and noticed that the three of them had broken camp already. How'd they do it so fast? I wondered.

"Come on!" Ash yelled. "I gotta get my next badge!"

"You're such a little kid!" Iris put in.

Cilan shrugged and sighed like what're you going to do?

We walked forever. I thought my paws were going to drop off. Finally we came to a clearing and Cilan suggested that we stop and have some lunch. I flopped onto the ground. I hadn't done a lot of walking recently, even though I had been on the run. Mostly Brave had carried me.

A small noise made me look up. Ash's Snivy was standing over me. "Excuse me, but you're in the best spot of sunlight. Move." She said nastily

I jumped to my paws. "Hey, I've been walking all morning! You've been nice and snug in your pokeball! I think I have earned the right to the best spot of sun."

"That's telling her!" Iris's Emolga cheered. Snivy looked shocked, and then walked away with her nose in the air. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and then shoved them back open. I could hear the sound of helicopters. And they were close! I looked up in the sky and saw enormous helicopters descending.

"Everyone, return!" I heard the others yelling behind me. I bared my fangs and fluffed up my fur, trying to look fierce.

The helicopters landed in front of us and the doors slid open. Instantly several grunts ran out.

"Sleep powder Liligant!" One of them yelled. Instantly light blue powder floated down all over Ash, Iris, and Cilan. I twisted around and raced over to Cilan and shook him with my paws.

"That won't wake him up." An oily voice said. "That sleep powder is extra strength." I turned around to find a short man with grey hair and a beard. I recognized him instantly.

"Professor Anstan." I snarled.

"Hello Lyra. It's been a while. I hoped I'd find you again. And to find you with such test subjects! It's perfect." Professor Anstan said.

"Keep your hands off Cilan!" I snarled.

"I'm sorry," Professor Anstan grinned. "I can't seem to understand you. Here, maybe this will help!" He lunged forwards and grabbed me. Then he fit some handcuffs on my front legs. Instantly I shifted back to my half human form.

"I said, keep your hands off Cilan!" I snarled again.

"Oh, the green haired boy? Sounds like someone's got a crush!" Professor Anstan sneered. "Well then I guess I should put you in the same cell! Liligant, sleep powder!" The blue dust floated around my head and I collapsed to the ground, dead asleep.


End file.
